


Moment of reprieve

by Orochimarisu



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochimarisu/pseuds/Orochimarisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune gets more than he expects after a battle. Threesome. A gift for my friend phoenixhowl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Be adviced that this was a quickly written piece of smut for a friend. It's my first piece of fanfiction on this site and I'm sorry in advance! =P

Masamune shrugged his armour off and put on his yukata loosely. It wasn't going to stay on long anyway.

He struts towards the room where he knows the other male was getting out of his armour as well. He slides the door open only to find a pleasant surprise waiting for him. Yukimura is kneeling opposite of his second in command Kojuro. The only two men who manages to make his heart beat faster. The only two men he had heated nights with on multiple accounts. Why possibly could they both be in the same room now? "Kojuro?" He demands, quirking an eyebrow. His second in command smirked.  
"I found this young tiger cub on my porch on our return, he expressed his wish to spend the night with you."  
"Master Kojuro!" Yukimura gasped in shock at how up front Kojuro was with Masamune.  
"This of course poses a problem, I'm sure you'll understand?" Kojuro drawled.  
Masamune snickered. "I don't see how?" His second-in-command merely smirked at that. "I was hoping you'd say that, as I was about to suggest the same." Yukimura just looked confused between the two of them. It was endearing, really. Kojuro caught his attention. "Yukimura, our problem is easily solved, if you're capable to share."  
"I am, Katakura, I am aware Masamune shares the bed with you and I am more than okay with that, seeing you provide him with a... different sort of release." Masamune sat down smirking between the two of them, a little to the side, cross-legged, fully aware how he was on display right now. Kojuro chuckled. "Yes, so how would you feel to share him... Simultaneously?" Yukimura positively choked on his offered tea. "You mean...?" He asked Kojuro, who raised his eyebrow. Yukimura then turned to Masamune. "Are you okay with that?" Masamune smirked. "Sounds like a _party_ I can get on with, yeah." Yukimura seemed to ponder it over for a second or two, eyed Kojuro, hummed, before finally responding. "I think this is as great a solution as any!" He smiled brightly.

Kojuro and Masamune looked at each other and smirked. Masamune leaned forward to Yukimura and started pulling on his jacket, peeling the fabric off him. "You're wearing too much clothes, Sanada." He whispers. Yukimura's breath hitched, before he turned bold and pulled Masamune in for a kiss. As shy as the other adolescent was at times, once they got started he grew brave and he certainly wasn't passive. As they kissed, and Masamune would bite on the man's lip, Yukimura's hands roamed his torso. Masamune removed the small jacket Yukimura was wearing, glad the man had removed his armour beforehand. They could take up a long time to remove. Especially when they were in the heat of something else. He was brought out of his pondering, as a hand palmed his cock through the thin layers of fabric of his fundoshi. "Oh!" He moans surprised, but pleased. Behind Yukimura he sees Kojuro undress slowly, his intense gaze upon them. He has no time to focus on it as Yukimura was plenty of distraction. The tiger cub had unwrapped his fundoshi now and was slowly kissing down his chest, as his yukata had fallen open and suddenly the cold air on his prick was replaced with wet warm lips. He moans loudly and opens his legs further, as Yukimura fondles with his balls.

Had he seen Kojuro, he would have seen the man palm himself but he had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. He got more and more aroused and he stopped Yukimura, who looked at him with lustfilled eyes, questioningly. "I want you on the futon, naked, on your fours..." He murmured, and Yukimura rushed to do so. Kojuro nudged his head at Masamune, indicating where to find the oil. Masamune gathered it and walked over to an impatient and naked Yukimura. He slicked up his fingers and trailed down the cleft, to Yukimura's hole. He pressed a kiss on his bare back before slipping in two fingers.

They were both impatient, the lingering rush of battle making them restless. Yukimura hissed at the intrusion, but was soon a whining mess. Masamune scissored and pressed on the sweet spot inside of him he knew by now the location off.

Yukimura was begging him to give him more and Masamune would gladly give him more soon, but just as he was about to wonder what Kojuro was up to he felt strong fingers clasping his chin and his head was pulled sideways and Kojuro smirked, as the man pressed his cock against his lips. Without hesitation he opened his mouth to welcome the erection, licking, lapping, sucking.

Kojuro would tangle his fingers through Masamune's hair and keep his head in place as he fucked Masamune's mouth. Yukimura hearing him gasp looked around and a loud moan slipped his lips as he saw the two of them. Masamune slipped a third finger in to stretch him further as he hollowed his cheeks to take Kojuro in deeper.

Soon Yukimura was more than ready and Masamune eyed Kojuro who nodded before letting go of his head and his cock escaped Masamune's mouth with a pop. The one-eyed youth slicked his cock before bending over Yukimura, positioning himself and that was the only warning the other got.

With a long groan he slid himself in, enjoying how tight he felt around his cock. "Gods, you feel so good, Yukimura.." He moans, before starting to move, or attempt to, but Kojuro stilled him, a possesive look in his eyes.

"Yukimura, oblige me, can you do the work for a bit?" He asked his voice strained. When Masamune checked on him, he noticed his cock was red and swollen and leaking pre-cum. That sent a rush of blood to his own erection, and he swore under his breath. Yukimura best be moving soon. "Y-yes, Master Katakura..." The youth whispered and he carefully moved his hips, rocking onto Masamune's dick. Kojuro smiled as he slicked his fingers and found Masamune's arsehole.

The Lord of Oshu had trouble staying up right, as it was, but he needed Kojuro's other hand on his hip to steady him now. He gasps against Yukimura's back as two coarse fingers breached him, immediately hitting his prostate. "Two can play that game, my Lord." Kojuro smirked, and Masamune realized he had observed very well. "I wouldn't w-want it any other w-way, Kojuro." His second-in-command was clearly inpatient, as he scissored him feverishly, quickly adding a third and fourth finger.

Masamune was now a moaning mess, as his body was being pleasured on both sides. Yukimura thrusting his ass on his cock, Kojuro working him open.

Masamune found enough brain capacity to find Yukimura's cock, circling his hand around it's shaft, pumping him. Kojuro slicked his cock and in one swift moment entered Masamune, who let's out a yelp, and is in turn pushed into Yukimura deeper.

It takes a while before Yukimura and Kojuro find their pace together, but by then Masamune was too far gone in his pleasure, moaning their names, praising them both, his hand still working Yukimura's shaft. Kojuro bites him softly in his shoulder, as if to encourage Masamune to come, which he does. There was no way he could hold that in any longer. Yukimura in turn screams his name, as he comes all over Masamune's hand. Kojuro lasts a little longer, but eventually Masamune spasms around his cock and the sight of the them both falling apart under his broad body, even gets him going, and he fills Masamune with his seed.

They all collapse and Kojuro, slips out, still coming down from his rush, and Masamune does the same.

Kojuro licks his lips, while still in bliss as he sees the combined effort of him and Masamune trickle down the man's and Yukimura's inner thigh. Masamune is utterly spend, unable to move as he's still sandwiched, on their side, between Kojuro and Yukimura. Yukimura turns and leans over Masamune to passionately kiss the older male. "Thank you, Katakura.." He sighs. Kojuro was a little taken back with Yukimura's kiss, but ultimately smiles. He sees why his young lord likes the brass young man so much and can almost stop feeling jealous. "You are most welcome, Sanada." He answers. Masamune mutters an exhausted. "You are both very welcome..." He closes his one eye content.

He is pleased to find both of them on either of his side the next morning, their limbs entangled.


End file.
